livecodefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Quicktime player
The player (quick time, mplayer or other chose by Livecode), support all files supported by QuickTime player (AVI, MP3, MP4, etc.). You should use this player for audio or video files (and install it). On Linux Livecode uses mplayer, you should install it on Linux. From version 9 Livecode tries to not use Quicktime for security reasons, so it tries to use internal operating system multimedia libraries. On Android/iOS, livecode uses the internal operating system player. Basic Properties *Name *'source': file to play *tool tip *buffer *'controller': decide to show or hide the controller in the bottom area *'controller toggle:' you can use it only if you set controller to false. Instead of the controller you have a small icon on the bottom left. *Focus with keyboard *'time': the current position of the movie/music *'start:' the starting time of the movie/music (usually zero) *'end': the ending time of the movie/music (usually zero to play all the file) *'hilite selection': this way user can set which selection of the movie/music to play. User has to hold SHIFT when selecting. *'play selection only': prevent user to select other part except from start to end. *'speed': playing speed multiplier (usually 1). *'loop': if set true, player will never stop and will restart every time it reach the end. *'volume': sound volume from zero to 100 (usually 100) *'border' *'3D border' *'border width' *Layer mode *Behavior Tracks If your file has more than one track, you can select which tracks are enabled. Callbacks This property permits you to activate message at some points during playing. Callbacks is a list, made of time and message like: 2500,soundNotes 3000,sayWOW Quicktime VR Quicktime Virtual Reality is a Apple file type that permits you to manipulate the image easily. File extension is .qtvr. Here you can set: *pan *tilt *zoom *callbacks *hotspots Colors & patterns Here you can set the color of various elements of the button. You can choose a pattern instead of a color. Custom properties Custom properties are the best replacement for variable in Livecode. You can use variables in Livecode, but usually they are just temporary; on the contrary custom properties are real containers for all your data. Easy to recover and to check. Geometry See Geometry manager Graphic effects Here yo can activate and mix many effects: *drop shadow *inner shadow *outer glow *inner glow *color overlay If you activate the drop shadow, you can manipulate all aspects of it (color, opacity, position, etc.) with the submenu. Blending The blending effect is a way to make the object transparent, you can choose between many way to render the resulting object (arithmetic, subpin, etc.). You can choose the percentage of blending your object with the background. Property profiles All the property of an object are inherited from a master profile, however you can add and change profile. This way all objects will have the same properties, will look the same or act the same. Size & Position Here you can *specify the size of the object *fit it to text content *set location using the center of the object or its borders *lock size and position *choosing which element is above the others, specifying object layer Text formatting Here you can change: *font type *font size (you can enter size directly, you are not restricted to the few showed) *font style: **plain **bold **italic **underlined **boxed **boxed 3D **link **stroked *alignment *margins You can also change all letter to uppercase, lowercase or else using tha last button. Category:Multimedia